


水管工paro

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 之前在聊pron上很流行的水管工梗，寡妇和强壮的水管工。
Kudos: 12





	水管工paro

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇我都不知道能不能算帝韦伯，毕竟我一个帝厨为什么要绿大帝（牛车碾压  
> 介意的人现在关掉还来得及。

埃尔梅罗二世打开门的时候差点以为是伊斯坎达尔回来了，但他的理智很快叫醒了他。高挑的青年侧了侧身子让人进了家门，跟在他身后来到了卧房。那男人足有两米多高，干净的白T恤在他身上显得像件紧身衣，宽松的牛仔裤也无法掩盖他强壮的下肢，他的左手提着黑色的工具箱，手臂上的肌肉如山脉般分明，只是从门厅到卧室短短2分钟的路却让埃尔梅罗二世觉得漫长无比。  
“我想它可能是时间太久了，之前一直有漏水但最近变得严重起来。”他向男人展示的是卧房里的淋浴间，旧公寓的水管线路总是出些这样那样的小毛病，大部分情况下埃尔梅罗二世都能自己应付过来，但这次大概是坏的太严重了渗水的严重程度让他束手无策。

水管工打量了眼前不断向外渗水的浴室，暂且关闭了浴室的水阀，当他用扳手拧开水管中间在漏水的那段时，残留在水管里的水一下子喷了出来，射在了水管工的脸和胸口上。埃尔梅罗二世看着眼前的场景不由地发出一声惊呼，他用手掩着嘴。而水管工先生大概是习惯了这样的突发事件，只是用那他的大手抹去了脸上的水迹便继续专注于他手上的活计，全然没有在意一旁的青年的反应。  
埃尔梅罗二世打量着眼前的男人，他有着红褐色的头发，与伊斯坎达尔的不完全一样，他的是赤色的像火焰一样。这样想着伊斯坎达尔的样子在他的脑海里又展现出来，那个男人毫无征兆地闯进他的生命里，又走得毫无预期，留下他独自在夜晚啜泣。当时埃尔梅罗二世还不叫这个名字，还只是个不知天高地厚的少年，而伊斯坎达尔则是他的太阳，他愿意为这份情感装饰以最美好的辞藻，他们相识后又相爱，当所有的幸福都圆满得不能再圆满他们却永远分别。  
如今他如一个鳏夫般生活在伦敦老旧的公寓里。

“这会很麻烦吗？”埃尔梅罗二世询问道，他的眼睛黏在水管工的肌肉上，隆起的线条和手腕上凸起的筋络，麦色的胸肌从湿透了的衣服里透出来。再往下一些便可以看到牛仔裤包裹着的臀部，因下蹲的姿势而变得更加明显，从他扒开双腿的幅度可想而知中间的家伙有着不小的个头，他忍不住咽了咽口水甚至感到自己的脸颊有些烫。  
很多人都建议他应该找个伴而不是在这间破公寓里过着独居的禁欲生活，可他却怎么也做不到，仿佛和别的男人生活是对伊斯坎达尔情感的背叛。另一点是他未曾与任何人说的——被伊斯坎达尔调教后的身体变得敏感而贪吃，普通的男人大概很难满足他的需求，而眼前的男人或许能将他再一次填满——想到这里的埃尔梅罗二世差点被自己吓到，“我想我还有别的事要处理，如果你有需要可以来隔壁的书房找我。”他感到自己脸颊滚烫转身如同逃跑般地离开了浴室，甚至未顾及水管工先生是否回应了他。

当他独自坐在书房里企图通过桌面上的文件来分散他的注意力时，才发现这不过是可笑的徒劳。他竟然硬了，光是刚才的胡思乱想就让他两腿之间的小兄弟立了起来，埃尔梅罗二世将自己的脑袋撞在桌面上，他涨红了脸为自己那点小心思羞愧不已。  
“冷静下来韦伯.维尔维特。他不过是和伊斯坎达尔有点相似而已，你根本不了解他。”埃尔梅罗二世自言自语起来，“况且他看起来对你也没什么兴趣...”原本水管工和寡妇的一夜激情不过是色情电影里才有的情节，况且那得是个热辣的寡妇而不是像自己这样的，看起来干瘪苍白的男人。想到这里埃尔梅罗二世皱了皱眉，可他还是鬼使神差地点了份外卖，只有一人份的外卖，至少这样看起来不会太过刻意。  
当他重新站起身准备去浴室里看看水管工的工作进度时却恰巧在卧室的门口遇见了男人，差点撞进他结实的怀里——如果可以埃尔梅罗二世倒是想撞进去试试——强壮的男人身上散发着微微的汗味和雄性荷尔蒙的薄荷味，胸口的水迹还未完全干透，将他的胸肌包裹得更紧，而身高的原因让埃尔梅罗二世的眼睛刚好能够正视着那片麦色的肌肉。“修好了。”水管工先生的声音很低沉，带着好听的鼻音。  
“哦，是吗？”埃尔梅罗二世感到自己的脸又红了，他低下头往卧室里走像是去检查工作成果。陈旧的水管被换了新的，甚至原本湿漉漉的地面也被男人简单地清理了一下。他转过身发现水管工就沉默地跟在他的身后，“我该怎么支付？可以刷卡吗？”  
“现金。”  
他转身去房间里拿钱，出来时他看见水管工正站在那儿打量着他的书架上面摆满了学术类的书籍，很少有人对他的所在专业感兴趣，毕竟那些都是冗长枯燥的文字。水管工先生站在那儿看得专注甚至全然没有发现埃尔梅罗二世已经回来了。  
“你喜欢看书？”埃尔梅罗二世问道，他将钱递给水管工先生，期间他细长的手指在粗糙的掌面上打了个转。  
“唔，但我没有太多时间。”男人这么回答他，甚至没有在意刚才微妙的身体接触，又或者他并不介意这样的接触“我想我该走了。”  
“要不要喝杯红茶？”当埃尔梅罗二世听到自己的话时差点被吓到，“要是不介意的话，你看现在正好是下午茶的时间，而且我想...应该也没有别的...”他连忙解释但说话的声音变得越来越小，他偷偷地瞄了眼那双褐色的眼睛，祈祷那里没有拒绝的意味。  
高大的水管工没有立刻回答，大概是埃尔梅罗二世的邀请太过突然，可转眼间高挑的男人已经从厨房里端出了新沏的热茶甚至配上了几块司康饼。于是水管工先生被领着坐在了客厅里的沙发上，他的大手让那轻巧的瓷杯看起来像是个玩具，埃尔梅罗二世趁此细细地看着男人的五官。  
高大的男人和伊斯坎达尔有着某种相同的气质，可他们的五官却并不相似，相较于伊斯坎达尔那如雕塑般的眼前的水管工则更为粗旷一些。他想自己或许是太久没有被男人抱过，以至于但埃尔梅罗二世看着眼前那双大手甚至能幻想出他抚摸自己肌肤的样子，想到这里埃尔梅罗二世的脸又红了一些，甚至为自己心里那些小心思而羞耻起来。男人坐在一旁安静地喝着杯中的红茶，当那一小杯冒着热气的棕色液体终于见了底，水管工先生起身拿着他的工具箱准备告辞。  
他还能做些什么，将这个男人留在这里，是要他扑上去吻他么，还是坦白想和他共度春宵呢，他会被揍吗？那拳头打上来大概会很疼吧？正当埃尔梅罗二世一边胡思乱想着，一边陪着人走到门口时，门铃却响了起来。  
“您好，外送批萨。”  
埃尔梅罗二世从未如此感谢一份外卖可以来的如此及时，而外卖员则是将那份批萨直接塞在了水管工先生的手里。这一连串的巧合让两人能站在门口沉默了数秒，随后便一同笑了起来。埃尔梅罗二世发现男人笑起来和伊斯坎达尔一样，咧着嘴露出整齐洁白的牙齿，这让他的心仿佛被触动到一样。  
“不介意的话，要一起吃晚饭吗？我想冰箱里还有酒。”  
“我想，我已经给你添太多麻烦了。”  
“不，不会。”埃尔梅罗二世慌忙说道，“如你所见的，我是个独居的人甚至很少有朋友往来...”他发现自己的声音变了调，甚至带着某种撒娇的意味，虽然这种意味也只有伊斯坎达尔能听的出来。

他们重新坐回到沙发上，只是这回埃尔梅罗二世选择和水管工先生坐在一起，而不是边上的单人座。他拿出了啤酒，随着气泡与酒精的作用，再加上食物带来的满足，他的眼睛变得有一些迷离，他看着眼前的水管工先生看着他宽大的手，如山脉般隆起的肌肉，T恤也无法遮挡的胸肌。  
他笑了起来，他很少在他人面前展现这样的表情，他也不知道这样的他看起来有多迷人。他凑近男人，灰绿色的眼睛望着深棕色的瞳仁，他的手已经搭上了那结实的手臂，比自己略高一些的体温，这一点也和伊斯坎达尔一样。埃尔梅罗二世这样想着，他从未如此大胆地靠近一个认识不到4小时的陌生人，仿佛刚才还害怕会被拒绝的自己，已经被酒精赶到了九霄云外。  
“我想你喝醉了先生，而且我该回去了。”他听到那个男人这样说道，但他已经不想去听这样的话了，他选择再凑近一些，将自己的唇贴在男人的唇上，大不了就是被打一拳，或者是个更好的结局，此刻的埃尔梅罗二世不知哪里来的勇气，或者是他能够感受到那只大手已经揽着他的腰。


End file.
